Glenn Talbot
Glenn Talbot was a brigadier general of the U.S. Air Force and the head of Advanced Threat Containment Unit. He infuses into the Gravitonium and becomes Graviton. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Providence" After HYDRA was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, Colonel Talbot was charged with overseeing S.H.I.E.L.D's activities, and sent a team of "peace keepers" to the Hub, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was at the time run by Agent Phillip Coulson; however, Coulson managed to escape the facility with a small team of five other agents before Talbot's men had arrived. "Nothing Personal" Former S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria Hill gave Talbot the location of Agent Coulson and his team, who were hiding out at one of Director Fury's secret base Providence, in the Canadian wilderness. Talbot took Hill and a squad of Special Forces, to the base and interrogated Coulson's team, but during his search he and the special forces team were attacked by Coulson and Hill after the latter was convinced that he was preventing them from saving a fellow agent. Coulson knocked him out using an I.C.E.R. "Shadows" For acquiring Secret Base Providence, Talbot was promoted to Brigadier General and publicly claimed that both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA factions have been defeated. But on a day out with his family, he was called by Coulson, now Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., that he was in danger. Talbot called his armed escort before being assaulted by Carl Creel, an assassin working for HYDRA. He was saved by agents Melinda May and Skye, but was soon abducted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken to the Playground where Coulson tried to convince him that they should be working together against a still-active Hydra, and that Creel, who was taken into custody, wanted to be at the very military base where he was storing items from S.H.I.E.L.D. When Talbot refused to see things his way, Coulson again iced him and Talbot woke up in his underwear in a black car. He tries calling reinforcements, unaware that S.H.I.E.L.D. had copied his fingerprints and voiceprint to gain access to the base. "Heavy is the Head" Talbot later met with Lance Hunter, a mercenary in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employ, who had been captured escaping the military base. He attempted to entice Hunter to turn in Coulson, and agreed to Hunter's condition that his partner Isabelle Hartley be given a proper funeral. Talbot later met with Coulson, who had adopted Hunter's side of the bargain in an apparent act of surrender. Coulson revealed that he had Carl Creel with him in a petrified and cryogenically frozen state, and attempted to make a deal S.H.I.E.L.D. would hand over any of their enemies to Talbot ad Talbot could then take credit for their capture. In return Talbot would have to give them some dispensation, or "breathing room" in Coulson's words. Talbot laughed this off, stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have artillery enough to take over a convenience store. In response, Coulson revealed that he had his cloaked Bus and Quinjet shadowing him, before boarding the Quinjet and leaving. "Face My Enemy" ''To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Wake Up" To be added "The Return" To be added "World's End" To be added "Rise and Shine" To added "Inside Voices" To be added "The Honeymoon" To be added "All Roads Lead..." To be added "Option Two" To be added "The One Who Will Save Us All" To be added "The Force of Gravity" To be added "The End" To be added Relationships *Carla Talbot - Wife. *George Talbot - Son. *United States Armed Forces - Allies. **Meredith Tredwyck - Subordinate. **Anderson - Subordinate. **Decker - Subordinate. **Brookton - Subordinate. *Phil Coulson - Enemy turned ally. *Melinda May - Enemy turned ally. *Leo Fitz - Enemy turned ally. *Jemma Simmons - Enemy turned ally. *Daisy Johnson - Enemy turned ally. *Antoine Triplett - Enemy turned ally. *Barbara Morse - Enemy turned ally. *Lance Hunter - Captor turned enemy turned ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Kidnapper. *Adamo Dioli - Ally. *Christian Ward - Benefactor. *Carl Creel - Prisoner and enemy. *Sunil Bakshi - Impersonator and enemy. *Marcus Scarlotti - Enemy. *Grant Ward - Enemy. *Kara Palamas - Enemy. *Maria Hill - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Adrian Pasdar ***Season 1 ****"Providence" ****"Nothing Personal" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Face My Enemy" ****"A Fractured House" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ***Season 3 ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" (Mentioned only) ****"Bouncing Back"(Picture only) ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" (Mentioned only) ****"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" ****"Emancipation" ****"Ascension" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"Broken Promises" (Mentioned only) ****"The Patriot" ****"Wake Up" ****"BOOM" (Mentioned only) ****"Farewell, Cruel World!" (Mentioned only) ***"The Return" ****"World's End" ***Season 5 ****"Rewind" (Mentioned only) ****"All the Comforts of Home" (Mentioned only) ****"The Devil Complex" (Mentioned only) ****"Rise and Shine" ****"Inside Voices" ****"The Honeymoon" ****"All Roads Lead..." ****"Option Two" ****"The One Who Will Save Us All" ****"The Force of Gravity" ****"The End" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Emancipation" AoS-S3-E20-04.jpg AoS-S3-E20-06.jpg (Earth-616)| }}//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Allies Category:Former Allies Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased